Monsters and Voices
by ThunderPrime01
Summary: Labeled crazy by her own father, a young teen is sent off to an Asylum. Turned away by her old friend, left by her mother, and destroyed by her father, will she be able to trust and love the hard core top guard, Ironhide? Or will she flinch away from his love? Ironhide -x- OC


**So I started listening to The Monster by Eminem and started thinking of this story **

**Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions!**

**A part of the story has the OC talking about child abuse so it may be a little hard for some readers to read, so if you ever need to skip or stop reading please do so**

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!  
(But I wish I owned Ironhide and Optimus :3 )**

* * *

_The car ride to my new 'home' was a quiet, cold one. My 'father' in the front, me and my one suitcase in the back. I kept my eyes trained outside. Watching the forest fly past our small car. Dad pulled up to the gate without a word. Rolling his window down._

_"Sir, what can I do for you?" The new voice was a gruff one. Probably a guard. _

_"I'm dropping off _her_." My father answered back. I could feel the guards eyes on me. I didn't look back at him._

_"May I ask why?" The guard questioned, the gate groaning open anyway. _

_"She is talking to nothing." My Dad answered calmly before driving past the old, iron gate._

* * *

- Ratchet's POV -

Sitting at my desk, I ran my gaze over the newest, and currently only patient in the old Asylum. The folder was light, only containing a photo that they took when she arrived and the basic information.

NAME: 4459

HEIGHT: 5 feet 6 inches

HAIR COLOR: Dark Grey

EYE COLOR: Bright Ice Blue

DATE OF BIRTH: May 4th, 1994

PARENTS: Darksteel and Rozeblade

I frowned at the information. The only reason why they would put numbers for her name would mean that's what her father said or that's what they were forced to put. Gathering the needed things, I slipped out of my office and headed to the new resident's room. The hallways were dead this time of day, most of the workers taking their lunch break. Sliding my card key, I watched the door's slip open.

The room looked like all the others. One window, bed against the farthest wall, table and two chairs, bolted to the ground, in the middle. A small, dark blue suitcase sat at the head of the bed. A girl sat at one of the chairs. Her head down to where her hair fell as a curtain around her face.

"Hello," I greeted in a gently voice, taking my seat. Her head lifted slowly to look at me, her eyes filled with pain. "Hi." Her voice was a quiet whisper.

"My name is Ratchet." I added, smiling. The girl stayed quiet.

"Can you tell me why you were taken here?" I asked, setting her folder in my lap.

"Daddy says I'm seeing things and talking to nothing." She answered me, glancing in a corner before looking at me again.

"Do you hear voices?" I asked, cocking my head just the slightest. She shook her head swiftly.

"No. They don't talk."

"They?" I asked, blinking a little. She nodded, looking back at the corner.

"What do they look like?" I asked, watching her carefully. Her face grew into a stone mask.

"There is a girl in the corner. The screams of her parents fighting all around her. Tears water falling down her face. A purple and black shape already coloring her cheek." She looked at the window.

"There is another. She just finished her first day of second grade. A bright smile on her face. Her teacher was sweet and she made a friend. He was also sweet." She looked at the birth.

"There is another. The girl is now in eight grade. Her friend left her after a few harsh words to be with the 'popular' crowed. Her mommy left them. Everything that would remind her over her mom gone." She looked at the space to my left side.

"The last one. She is in a junior in high school. Kids pick on her, Daddy hurts her or leaves her alone at night." She finished in a quiet voice before looking back at the table.

My brain spun off with the information. She could be seeing ghosts, but they wouldn't be the same one each time. My brain screeched to a halt. Parts of her brain are going through flash backs triggered by traumatic events. That has to be it.

I smiled at the girl before laying her folder softly on the desk. "What's your name?" She looked at the folder then at me.

"I don't know. Mom always called me 'sweetie' or 'honey'. My Dad always called me 'her' or 'it'." I bit my tongue before smiling again. "What do you want us to call you?" I scratched out the number's, ready to write whatever she suggested. She stayed quiet then smiled just the slightest. My heart warmed at how her face brightened. "Would Angel be alright?" I nodded before writing it in.

"I think it is a lovely name." I commented, closing the folder. Checking my watch, I slipped out four blank sheets of paper. "How about a game?" I ask, handing her a pen. Her face colored with confusion as she examined the writing tool.

"What game?" She asked, a determined look filling her eyes.

I smiled brighter before slipping out an extra pin. "Is Tick Tack Toe alright?" I asked before she nodded and proceeded to draw the game board.

~30 minuets later~

I smiled at the four pages filled with Tick Tack Toe boards. In the end Angle had won 8 to 3. She was very good at assessing the game.

"What's got you all smiley?" I looked up to see my old friend, Ironhide leaning against the door. The sleeves of his uniform rolled up his arms. Showing off the millions of scars that littered them. His hat tilted down a little, blocking one of his bright green eyes. Black hair just poking out from under the brim.

"We played Tick Tack Toe after we talked. She beat me eight to three." I answered, leaning back in my chair. The top guard raised an eye brow before walking inside.

"The new girl? I saw her when her father dropped her off. She didn't seem that talkative. Said she would talk to nothing." He rumbled, taking a seat across from me. My good mood vanished at the mention of her father. Ironhide saw the anger snap inside me.

"What's up?" He asked, crossing his arms and leaning back.

"She's not talking to nothing." I growled, clenching my hands into tight fists. "Parts of her brain are stuck on traumatic times that happened to her." I bit out, glaring down at my desk.

"And he caused most of it."

- Angles POV -

My new room was dark and lonely after the man, Ratchet left. The shadows seemed to creep closer the second the door's closed behind him. I looked at the corner. The girl wasn't there. Nor were the others. For the time being.

Not being able to muster up the energy to move, I drew my legs up against my chair, wrapping my arms around them. My heart was a soothing 'thump' in my ears. Lulling me into a hazy sleep.

* * *

"Should we wake her up?" A gruff voice asked.

"No. Let her sleep." A baritone lull voice answered.

"She's going to be sore later. Sitting like that the whole night." The other voice added. A large hand grasped my shoulder before lightly shaking me. A moan of protest barely made its way past my lips.

"Angle, time to wake up." The friendly voice whispered. The shaking against my shoulder moving me more.

Against my own will, I peeled my eyes open. Ratchet's face smiled back at me before he stood up to his full height.

"I don't want to." I grumbled, looking at the other man in the room. He had to be taller than Ratchet at lest by a few inches. The sleeves of his uniform rolled up his arms. Showing off the millions of scars that littered them. His hat lifted up so I could see his bright green eyes. His face was hard, jaw set.

Taking the vacant spot, Ratchet smiled at me then set down my folder in his lap, like yesterday. I looked back at the guard. His eyes were cold, blocked.

"Don't mind Ironhide. He just wanted to see how we get along." Ratchet commented, smiling that friendly smile that seemed to lift some of the weight's off my shoulders. I looked at the light gray table, my hair falling all around my face.

"So is it true?" I asked them in a quiet voice. "Am I just as crazy as my dad said?"

- Ironhide's POV -

Her voice was so soft, defenseless. Shoulders slumped down in defeat along with her head. I glanced at my friend. His shoulders were stiff, hands clenched under the table.

"No. Your not crazy, Angel." He protested. She glanced up at us. Mainly Ratchet.

"No?" She questioned, razing her left eye brow. Face disbelieving. "My father took me to an _Insane _Asylum." She muttered, looking back down.

"If I'm not insane then why am I here?" The cool room fell silent. Ratchet's fists resting in his lap, over the folder.

"I can guarantee you," I started, surprising both of them. "Compared to the people we have had in the past, you are far from insane." A smiled ghosted her lips as a hint of red colored her cheeks.

"How about a game to start with today?" Ratchet asked, trying to brighten the dark mood that covered the room a few seconds ago. Crossing my arms, I leaned against the stone cold wall, watching.

Angel's head cocked to the side in the most innocent way as Ratchet pulled out two pens and one sheet of paper. "How about Hang Man today?" My friend questioned, handing her the blue pen and clicking open the red one. A bright smile bloomed from her face before she slowly swiped the paper. Muttering 'let the games begin,' under her breath.

The sounds of laughter and pen scrapping across paper surrounded me within seconds as I looked around the room.

The window bolted lock, bed glued to the wall. A growl threaten to burst when my gaze fell onto the one suitcase. A small one at that.

"Is that all you have?" I questioned, looking at her. Angel glanced over her shoulder. Her hair flowing off one shoulder. My breath stopped when a long, white scare made itself known.

"Yes." She answered, turning back around and looking at the paper. "That is all." We were silent after that. The laughter gone. Smile's wiped away into the shadows. Silence.

"... What is your favorite animal?" I asked, my ears begging for something to listen to. Her laugh. Her voice. She looked at me with questions burning in her eyes before answering.

"Wolf or Jaguar." I razed an eye brow just the slightest. "Wolf or Jaguar?" I wondered, stunned a little. "I was thinking you would say something like a puppy or kitten." A smile shyly bloomed from her face.

"Puppy or kitten?" A small laugh rang out, a quiet chuckle rising from my chest. Ratchet's own laughter mixing with ours within a few seconds. Angel's laughter warming my heart.

* * *

**All finished!**

**How was it? I know Ironhide was a tad out of character but eh.**

**I'll see you guys later!**

**~TP01~**


End file.
